Jade Shares News With Tori
by Azkadellio
Summary: Sequel to 'Tori's Secret'. Takes place roughly two months after 'Tori's Secret'. While spending the day together, Jade decides now's the time to share some interesting news with her girlfriend Tori. How will Tori react? What is the news? Read and find out. T for language. Jori.


**This is the sequel to _'Tori's Secret'_. It takes place a little over two months after _'Tori's Secret'_ ended. I didn't plan this, but some recent news in the family inspired me to write this.**

**In this one-shot, Cat lives across from the Vega's, it'll be explained in this.**

**This is shorter than _'Tori's Secret'_. Characters are OOC. The only reason I can think of is because of the news. News like what we hear tends to change people, at least at the time of the reveal, if you're unaware. Hope that helps explain.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_' or its characters.**

**No POV**

Two months. It's been two months since Tori and Jade had sex, and soon became a couple. In that time frame, the couple have broken in quite a few of the surfaces in the Vega house, something Tori was against at first, but Jade is very good at persuading Tori.

In that two months, because of the closeness Jade had with Tori, the Goth eventually became close to Trina because of how often Jade was over at the Vega house. And in turn, Trina became less self-centered because of Jade and the Goth's influence. It didn't hurt that Jade started, thanks to Tori, to convince Beck to give Trina a shot, though Jade's original interest in doing it was to get Trina away so she can spend time with her girlfriend.

A couple of days after their two month anniversary, which the two spent in bed, only getting out of bed to eat, use the bathroom, and shower, the two girls were resting on Tori's bed, watching a random movie of Tori's.

"Hey, Tori?" Jade asks, sounding distracted, as the movie plays.

"What's up?" Tori asks, turning her attention from the movie to Jade.

"I need to tell you something. Something big." Jade says, eyes staring blankly at the screen.

"What's up? You're not pregnant are you?" Tori asks, laughing like it's a joke.

When Jade doesn's make any sounds or any reaction at Tori's joke, Tori turns her head to stare at Jade fully. After almost ten minutes, the movie completely forgotten, Tori speaks up.

"You're not pregnant, right?" Tori asks, staring at Jade.

"Almost two months now. Since the first time we had sex." Jade admits, staring ahead. "Just took the test before I came over. Positive." She says, grabbing the test from her jacket and handing it to Tori.

"What?" Tori whispers, staring at the pregnancy test in her hand.

"Surprise." Jade says with a flinching smile.

"But... but we used protection. Everytime I either put on a condom or I pulled out and came on you or you swallowed." Tori whispers. "What the fuck?" She asks, eyes on the test, as she starts to stutter.

"Where are you going?" Jade asks, watching as Tori stands up and heads out, still dressed in her pajamas, the half-Latina walking as if in a daze out of her room.

"You're pregnant?" Tori asks in a barely audible whisper as she leaves her room, putting a pair of slippers on as she heads out.

"Tori?" Jade asks, following Tori.

"But we always played it safe. Every time." Tori continues to mumble as she walks out her house and heads across the street, where Cat recently moved after the apartment complex she and Sam were living in was bought and turned into a shopping mall.

Walking to the white oak door of Cat and Sam's new place, Tori gently knocks on the door, her hand dropping to her side after four knocks.

"What are you doing here, Tori?" Cat asks after answering the door.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Tori starts to say, repeating that one word over and over as Cat steps aside, letting Tori into the house.

"Are you okay? Did something happen with Jade?" Cat asks, instantly worried about her best friend and how Tori's reacting.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Tori continues to repeat, eyes staring vacantly ahead.

"Tori?" Cat asks, staring at Tori.

"She's pregnant." Tori finally says after more than ten minutes of her repeating the word 'fuck' and Cat trying to have a conversation with Tori.

"Wait. What? Who's pregnant?" Cat asks, staring at Tori dumbfounded. "Is Jade pregnant?" She asks, starting to bounce in her seat.

"She's pregnant." Tori repeats, her mind unable to come up with anything else to say.

"Congratulations!" Cat says, giving Tori a hug. An attempt at least, since Tori does nothing but sit and stare at nothing.

"But we used condoms or pulled out when I didn't." Tori finally says when Cat releases her from the hug.

"Maybe a condom broke. Or Jade got you hard when you were sleeping and straddled you. She used to do that to Beck a few times." Cat says, smiling.

A month after Tori and Jade started dating, Tori told the group her secret, that she had an extra 'friend'. They all took it well. Not counting Rex, who made a sex joke about Tori and Jade, which Jade very quickly used her scissors to cut off his hands, feet, and head, smirking when Robbie gasped in fear at the action.

"Yeah, I don't want to hear about what they used to do with Beck." Tori says, finally coming out of her daze at the mention of her girlfriend's ex-boyfriend.

"Just saying. Who all knows?" Cat asks, again hugging Tori now that the half-Latina is coming out of her thoughts.

"Just you, me, and Jade." Tori says, starting to hyperventilate. "I'm not ready to be a daddy." She gasps out, her right hand over her heart as she tries to catch her breath.

"Well, where's Jade now?" Cat asks, releasing Tori from the hug, since Tori still hasn't hugged back.

"Oh, shit. I left her at home. I came over here as soon as she told me." Tori says, standing up. "I got to go." She says quickly, standing up and leaving.

"Good luck!" Cat yells, watching as Tori leaves her house.

"I am so sorry." Tori says, throwing the front door open, when she sees Jade sitting on the couch, the Goth staring blankly at the television screen.

"Do you not want a kid?" Jade asks, eyes not shifting from the blank screen.

"I do, yes, but I think we're too young, not ready yet." Tori says, walking in and closing the door, heading to sit beside Jade. "How did it happen? Did a condom break?" She asks, rubbing Jade's back.

"No. At least, I don't think so." Jade admits, leaning into Tori's embrace. "It might have been when I had you bend me over the kitchen counter and fuck me. When you pulled out and turned me around, the condom slipped off. We were in too much of a rush to get off before your parents came home and didn't notice." She says, looking away.

"Do you want to keep it?" Tori asks hesitantly, wrapping her arms around Jade.

"Yeah, kinda." Jade admits with a shrug. "It's kinda why I always liked doing the 'Jade With Tots' videos. I might have used to mess with my little brother, but I always loved him, no matter what." She says, sighing.

"What are we gonna do? I can't tell my parents. My dad'll kill me when he finds out." Tori says, looking at Jade.

"You'll be fine. It wasn't your fault that I got pregnant. Also, I'm kinda to blame. When you pulled out to switch positions, I pushed you out, the condom got stuck on my finger or something. I don't know." Jade admits, unsure on how everything happened.

"I told Cat." Tori admits after a few moments of silence. "After I stupidly ran out, I went to her place and told her. I left before I could ask her not to tell anyone." She says after letting out a breath.

"That's fine. School's almost out for the year anyway. She'd be bound to notice soon. And I trust her not to let anything like this out. She knows better." Jade says, laying her head on Tori's shoulder. "When did I start acting like a softy?" She asks out of nowhere when she realized the position she's in.

"When you found out you were pregnant with my kid." Tori says, slightly joking.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" A female voice behind them yells. Turning around, the couple are shocked when they see Trina standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Son of a bitch." Tori says, staring wide eyed at her sister.

"If I have a son, I'm gonna make you pay for potentially calling me a bitch." Jade says, staring at Tori.

"You're having a kid with her?" Trina asks, staring between her sister and her sister's girlfriend.

"You can't tell anyone." Tori pleads with her sister, standing up.

"What's in it for me?" Trina asks with a smug grin, her hands resting on her waist.

"If we have a girl, we'll name her after you." Jade says with a sigh, rolling her eyes. Regardless of them being friends now, she knows that Trina can still be self-centered at times.

"Deal. I want to be here when you tell mom and dad, and I have to be there for the birth." Trina says, smiling. "Any name ideas if it's a boy?" She asks, heading to the kitchen.

"Not yet. The news is still fresh to us." Jade says, watching her still stunned girlfriend. "Tori, if you don't sit down soon, I'll tell Trina about how you like to push me against the doors and take me..."

"Finish that and I post the pics you sent me on _TheSlap_." Tori warns, glaring at Goth.

"You said you got rid of them." Jade says, glaring at Jade.

"Ew, I don't need to know about your lesbian sex pics." Trina says, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Relax. They're just pics of Jade dressed as..."

"Shut it Tori." Jade says, cutting off Tori.

"Relax, Rainbow Dash." Tori says with a smirk.

"Tori!" Jade says, appalled.

"WHAT!?" Trina says, busting out laughing. "Scare Goth Chick dressed as Rainbow Dash from 'My Little Pony'?" She says, bending over laughing, the still closed water bottle dropping onto the floor.

"Tori likes to push me against your door and take me from behind." Jade says in retaliation, a smirk growing on her face.

"TORI!?" Trina says, appalled at her sister's girlfriend's words.

"Jade used your hairbrush to get off one day." Tori counters, glaring at Jade.

"Okay, that's it. I'm out of here. I'll be at Beck's." Trina says, gagging as she grabs the water bottle and leaves, not looking back.

"I wonder if she realized all of that were lies?" Jade asks, watching the closed front door.

"Except for the Rainbow Dash outfit." Tori says, laughing.

"You're no better. You were dressed as Pinkie Pie." Jade says with a smirk.

"True, but it's more expected with me." Tori says. "So, we're gonna be parents in about seven months." She notes, the tone changing.

"We'll be good parents." Jade says in a gentle tone. "You're parents raised you right, and my parents might not have raised me right, but I can use that as a way to not be." She says, pulling Tori into her.

"I know." Tori says, pulling Jade closer. "You'll really name our child after Trina if it's a daughter?" She asks, looking up at Jade.

"Why not? Katrina isn't a bad name. It's not like she'll be like her aunt of anything." Jade says. "Hey, Tori?" Jade asks, speaking in the same tone she did when she told Tori she was pregnant.

"What?" Tori asks, concerned.

"I'm horny now." Jade says, giving Tori a sexy smile.

**This is the end of this. Hope it was okay.**

**There might be a sequel to this, most likely for the remaining seven months and the birth of their child. If I do, I don't know what plans I have for the child or anything. Also, I don't really know much about pregnancy. The best example I have is my sister-in-law who has a son.**

**Thank you for reading, and sorry for this being so much shorter than the first part.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
